The Faction
by rockycraftnotex
Summary: The adventures of Rocky, the human-enderman hybrid, and Jolyn the enderman! Rated T for MAJOR cursing, blood and gore, and very violent scenes. NO SEXUAL REFERENCES! It is also the first minecraft fanfiction, without once mentioning they Sky Army! Wait, I just blew it didn't I? Dammit. Enjoy! :) (derpy enderman cover! that wasn't an accident!)
1. The Backstory (Skip if you don't care)

Hello. My name is Rocky Quentin. I am part enderman, part human. My mother was an enderman, and my father a human.

Before I get into the VERY long story of my life, I want to give you some family history. My mother was born and raised in the End just like almost all other enderman. My father was born into the Sky Army, and was a recruit for several years. He was on Deadlox's team of hunters, and he was looking for some animals to kill and eat the food of. He wasn't looking where he was going, and took a long tumble into a ravine.

He barely survived, but when he woke up, he was in an Abandoned Mineshaft. He explored the area, until he found his way to an End portal frame in the middle of a stronghold. It was missing a few Eyes of Ender, so he filled in the slots, and jumped into the newly created End Portal.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in the End. There he met my mother, and they loved each other. My mother was one of few enderman that could speak English, and she told my father that she wanted to marry him.

They both got married, and had one child: me. I had the ability to switch my eye color to the glowing purple that was typical for enderman. I had the ability to teleport freely. And, when I got angry, the purplish particles would appear around my body. I could also speak the language of enderman.

As all female enderman do when they have a child, my mother died. My father and I travelled together until I was 4, where we met a widowed enderman. She had adopted an enderman child, and my father and her got married, giving me a step-brother: Jolyn. Jolyn and I grew up together, and Jolyn was full enderman, but I taught him to speak English.

After Herobrine heard about a family of enderman living in the wild, he sent his forces to the overworld to bring us back to him to be his servants. Both our parents died protecting us, and we ran and ran until I passed out, then Jolyn put me over his shoulders and carried me and him until he passed out. When we woke up we were in the middle of a taiga biome, and in our haste we forgot to bring any materials to survive with.

We began to punch down some trees, and pretty quickly we had a nice house and had full body diamond armor and a diamond sword each.

We both had a bow, and several arrows. I was sniping some people coming by trying to raid our base, but then my bow broke. One more ability I forgot to tell you about; hostile mobs don't attack me, because I'm part enderman. I can also communicate with them.

The sticks for my bow were no problem, but I needed to kill some spiders to get the string. A spider came up behind me. "Hey. Are you mob hunting?" it asked. "Um, yes," I replied. "What mob are you looking for?" the spider asked me. "Um, spiders," the spiders eyes became gargantuan. "OH SHIT! OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" it screamed as it ran away. I laughed until I couldn't breathe, and then continued hunting. Pretty soon I had a new bow. Ever since the day Herobrine killed our parents, Jolyn and I have been committed to getting revenge on him. And we took our lives one day at a time.

A/N: Hello guys! I am so happy that this chapter came out the way I wanted it to! I hope I can (at the VERY least) get a new chapter of The Faction out every week. Meanwhile: My youtube channel: user/rockybalboa111ify

My Twitter: rockycraftnotex

Thank you, and have fun!


	2. The Epic Jump Map

A/N Hello guys! This is the next chapter of my OCs story! Have fun reading it! (Btw if you want to do a movie based on this fanfic, I have one request: don't fuck it up! You can make it without any royalties to me, just make sure you give me the link to it, and also, give credit for the story, or I can have the video removed! Thank you)

"What the fuck, Jolyn? Why would you do that?" I screamed at my step-brother, an enderman who I taught to speak English.

"You were just about to pass me, so I kicked you into the lava!" We were playing a new Epic Jump Map, and when it comes to parkour, Notch allows the players to have infinite lives, so there was no danger of losing valuable items or wake up finding yourself in the Aether (or worse, the Nether.) Hundred of people from all around Minecraftia came to play parkour maps, adventure maps, puzzle maps, survival maps like survival island, and even minigames like Hide 'n' Seek, Survival/Hunger Games (depending on who you ask), TF2, Spleef, and even just a normal PvP arena. Jolyn and I had played every single Epic Jump Map so far, and I beat him at all the previous ones. Jolyn was really determined to finally beat me at one, despite him being a natural at almost all other minigames like PvP (literally, a natural, he was born with the ability to teleport, so it's kind of obvious that he would be good at PvP.)

"Dude, do you think kicking me into lava is going to stop me from whooping your ass at the parkour map? I mean, when I was talking to you just now, I had caught up to you from the previous checkpoint, whereas you stopped completely to talk with me. You can't beat shit if you do that!" we both laughed and then continued the race.

Then behind me I heard someone screaming, "Quentin! Don't do this!" I turned around just in time to see a white (sorry if that came out racist) skinned, man about 17 years old wearing headphones like mine, completely white, except for a small spot of red, that if the headphones were transparent, but the dots weren't the dots would be directly down his ear canal, to his eardrum, without hitting the walls of his ear canal. He wore a white

t-shirt with red edges around each of the holes on his shirt. His pants were the same way, and he had black sneakers. I looked at his gamertag: "deadlox." Above him stood a tall blue creature, that some people called, a "mudkip", and "Quentin" (the mudkip) was wearing a grey-ish suit.

"But if I don't you'll pass me! I can't let that happen!"

"Please! Help me up!"

"No." The mudkip then kicked deadlox into the lava.

Quentin turned around and saw me. "Hello there, my name is HuskyMudkipper aka Quentin or sometimes "MUDKIPZ. And who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rocky Albert Quentin, rockycraftnotex, many people just call me Rocky," I said. "I am part human, part enderman," I added.

And then, out of the blue, Jolyn lunged at Mudkipz, and began attacking him.

"Jolyn! What the actual fuck are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"HE LOOKED AT ME! A STRANGER I DON'T KNOW LOOKED DIRECTLY AT ME!" Jolyn yelled at me.

" JUST BECAUSE SOMEBODY LOOKS AT YOU DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KICK THEIR ASS!"

"YES IT DOES"

"NO IT DOESN'T"

"IT DOES IF YOU'RE AN ENDERMAN!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE AN ENDERMAN, A SPIDER, A SKELETON, OR A HUMAN! IF SOMEBODY LOOKS AT YOU IT'S COMMON COURTESY TO REFRAIN FROM BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!"

We argued for a few minutes before Quentin just slowly walked behind Jolyn and continued with the course.

A/N: Thank you for reading this part of The Faction! More stories to come! Including the Faction itself! J I can't wait to write that chapter! Anyway, back to Minecraft-ing! Have fun! (so many exclamation marks…)


	3. The Friend

Chapter 3: The Assassins

A/N I realized I hadn't released a chapter of The Faction in a while. I am going to start a story arc, rather than one new story every chapter. So, enjoy! Review with your ideas for new OCs! I also decided to make this from a PoV instead of a third person kind of story.

~~~~~~~ Rocky ~~~~~~~

I walked along with my diamond sword in hand. "Fuck, where are all the pigs?" I asked to nobody in particular. It seemed that whenever I hunt for animals, they aren't there. But we live in a forest, so there are usually animals everywhere.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice that sounded male behind me.

I whipped around, my diamond sword at the ready. "I am Rocky. Rocky Quentin. I am half-enderman half-human. Are you an enderpearl hunter?" I replied. The boy looked human, and he was, he wore a blue jacket, with a creeper face on the back. He wore headphones, with red and green ear pieces, and the band connecting them was purple. His eyes were icy blue.

The boy laughed. "No, I am just a traveler. My name is Noah. Noah Caan." He replied.

"What are you doing, Rocky?"

"Looking for some pigs or some cows. We're running out of food."

"What do you mean 'we?'" he asked.

"Me and my brother, Jolyn. He's full enderman, and I taught him to understand and speak English." I replied.

"I would like to meet him," Noah said.

"OK. When I get some food I will take you to our house in the woods." I said.

A/N Ok! Finally! I have had so much schoolwork that I haven't been able to do a chapter of this! Sorry! But here we go, time to click publish. In 3…2…1…


	4. The Sky Army

A/N The last chapter was VERY short, I'm sorry. But now, I will attempt to release a new chapter that is TWICE as long as the previous chapter. Here we go!

~~~Rocky~~~

I finished hunting pigs with Noah, and we travelled back into the forest to head back home. But on the way I saw 2 dead bodies lying on the ground. No external injuries were present, but they were dead when I checked their pulses.

"JOLYN! HELP! DEAD BODIES!" I screamed. I couldn't think clearly because I was so scared. I heard a "shoom" noise and saw Jolyn materialize next to me.

"Rocky. What the fuck, these are the guys I killed because they were trying to chop down our forest."

I blinked. "Why would someone want to chop down someone else's forest. WE FOUND THIS FOREST FIRST! GO FIND YOUR OWN FOREST WHOEVER WANTS TO GET OURS!" I screamed hoping whoever was in charge of Operation: Cut Down Rocky's and Jolyn's Forest would hear me.

"On an unrelated note, the Sky Army has relocated their headquarters to a nearby plains biome." Jolyn said.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT UNRELATED? Look at the necklaces these guys are wearing! You murdered 2 Sky Army recruits!" I yelled.

"They must've been from a shitty army, because they went down almost without a fight," Jolyn stated.

We then heard someone's voice in the distance. "Mark! Jack! Where are you!" asked the voice. I drew my diamond sword.

"I think we should go investigate," said Noah. Less than a minute later we were on the hunt for these people.

We began the search, which was pretty easy because we both knew the forest by heart, and as such we could teleport to any part of it almost instantly. We could also teleport Noah with us by making skin-to-skin contact and then teleporting. Finally we found then after about 2 minutes.

"Have you seen this man," They asked me.

"Yes. They're kind of, um, dead." I said.

"How are they dead?"

"Well, my brother found out that they were chopping down our home forest, so he kind of, killed them," I said.

"May we have a word with your brother?"

"You probably don't want to be talking to an enderman. He might rip out your heart, I really don't know. Jolyn is very unpredictable when it comes to random strangers look him in the eyes," I said.

"Your brother is an enderman, right?"

"Exactly,"

"And you're a hybrid?'

"Yes,"

"Good." He pulled out a gray-green splash potion and hit me square in the face. I doubled over and puked. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't.

A/N Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! xD I'll get right to working on the next chapter in a bit.


	5. Sky Army? NOPE! Chuck Testa

~~~Rocky~~~

When I woke up, I was tied to a tree upside down. The tree was not upside down, I was, and I was tied to the tree, upside down. Want to run through it again? No? OK.

I was stripped of my clothes, down to nothing but my boxers, because obviously they were fucking scared that I had weapons under my clothes or some shit. Seriously, can these kinds of people BE more fucking stupid? I couldn't speak, because they tied a cloth over my mouth. All my blood had LONG drained to my head, further disorientating me. Then I heard some voices, and tried my best to listen.

"—we need to kill him before he kills us!"

"No, we need him alive to turn him in to Lord Herobrine," Herobrine. The one name my half-enderman brain could latch onto. The voices got closer, so I closed my eyes, to give the appearance I was still unconscious.

"Wait a minute, where is his base located. I lost the bet, I take him to our lord." Oh fuck. I couldn't believe my flipping luck. Hoorah!

"Think dumbass! It's in the nether! The coordinates are -150 -16 4. Remember it, bitch," I made a mental note to remember the coordinates. Then, when I'd heard enough, I teleported away to our (Jolyn and me) base.

I quickly dressed myself, got tons of potions, enchanted armor and a diamond sword (enchanted, bitch!). I heard a knock at my door, looked out the hidden peephole, and saw the men. I went out of my house via the back gate, crouched so they wouldn't see my nametag, and went around behind them.

"We know you're in there! Come out!" They yelled.

"SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA!" I screamed. I hit the first man with the handle of my sword, knocking him out. I then promptly decapitated the second man without a fight. I buried the first man alive, so that he would die. I then heard Jolyn teleport behind me.

"Oh thank Notch you're all right." He said.

"Do you think I wouldn't be able to deal with two pussies? No."

"Rocky, where are the bodies?"

"I may, or may not, have buried them. And one of them may, or may not, have been still alive." I grinned evilly.

"Oh my Notch."

"On the bright side, I got the exact coordinates of Herobrine's base in the nether."

"Oh my fucking Notch. You just keep hitting me with these awesome facts. What else?"

"Ummm, I leveled up." I said jokingly. We laughed for about five minutes. Then we had to go mining, to build a nether portal.

A/N BOOM! It's done! The next chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've just been so busy with school. But anyway, until the next chapter, see ya!


End file.
